yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Broder
| video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 | gender = male | team = Team Ragnarok | occupation = Professional Duelist | previous occupation = Treasure hunter | anime deck = Nordic Alfar | wc11deck = Loki's Tricks | tf06deck = * The Mischevous Giant * The Lying Giant * Fate of the Gods * Loki Saga | japanese voice = | english voice = | partner = Loki, Lord of the Aesir }} Broder known as Brave in the Japanese version is a member of Team Ragnarok competing in the WRGP. He shares similarities with Crow Hogan when it comes to Dueling as a trickster, as "Loki" is the Nordic god of mischief. Similar to Crow, he also protects a group of orphans. He also has a Drill for an arm. Design Biography Pre-Team Ragnarok Broder was a treasure hunter who traveled the world for riches. One day, he came across a group of kids that were left for dead after an unknown war caused by Yliaster. He wishes to find a way to save them and stop the organization from destroying everything. Some time afterward, Broder, along with Halldor, traveled to a distant island in search of the "Loki, Lord of the Aesir" card. Halldor revealed its location on a tree root hidden within a cave. Upon finding it, Broder steals it and tries to escape on a boat. However, Dragan, Halldor, and Sebastian pursue him. During the chase, Broder's boat crashed against a boulder and sent him flying towards a pillar of rock. However, the final Rune Eye manifested on his eye and a mysterious thunderbolt destroyed the pillar. After the three of them catch up with him, Broder says that the card is his, which Halldor acknowledges, saying that Loki has chosen him. After this he joins forces with them. World Racing Grand Prix Broder, along with his companions, were on a plane flying towards New Domino City for the WRGP. At the same time, the Three Pure Nobles achieved falsification of history. Broder, along with the others, noticed that their Aesirs had protected them from the time wave. Later, Broder and his team appeared publicly to host an exhibition Duel against the other teams in the WRGP, where Dragan chose to Duel Jack Atlas. During the Duel, after Summoning "Thor" and attacking "Red Dragon Archfiend", the two monsters emit a strange wave of energy while battling. Because the force began to destroy the building, the Duel was called off. Later, Broder and his team witness the phenomenon in the sky and encounter Yusei, Jack, and Crow. Upon finding out that they were in the fight against Yliaster, Yusei asks them to join forces with Team 5D's. However, Halldor reveals that the three Aesir do not wish to ally themselves with the Crimson Dragon because Yusei's father had been the one who caused Zero Reverse and began all this. Because of this, they believe that Yusei himself also carries a destiny of destruction. Upon the day of their Duel, Jack defeats Dragan with "Red Nova Dragon". Broder quickly switches out with him and finishes Jack off by destroying "Thor" and activating his effect. Crow is the next runner up and Broder proves to be more strategic and cunning than him. Crow attempts to force the God Card to leave the field but is foiled by Broder at every turn. He also reveals his reason for fighting in the tournament, which is to protect all the children he had encountered that were orphaned by Yliaster's wars. He then Summons "Loki" and destroys Crow's "Black-Winged Dragon", reducing his Life Points to 50. Crow retaliates by activating two "Black Wing" Trap Cards from his Graveyard, which would inflict enough Effect Damage for Crow to win the Duel. However, Broder counters with his own Trap Card, and both Duelists' Life Points are reduced to 0, ending the Duel in a draw. Broder, along with Sebastian and Dragan, watch as Halldor Duels Yusei. Yusei, Summoning "Majestic Star Dragon", attempted a counterattack, but Halldor stopped Yusei, much to Broder's excitement. Broder then watches as Yusei Summons "Shooting Star Dragon" and eventually defeats Harald, thus Broder's team loses. Divine Temple After Team 5D's defeat Team New World and Aporia, Broder runs onto the track to congratulate them along with Halldor and Dragan. He also observed the Divine Temple cracking the sky and begin to descent upon New Domino City. When the Signers begin to lose all hope of saving the city, Broder along with his team appear before them and show them by using the powers given to them by their gods they can power their Valhallanders. After this he followed Dragan, Broder and Bruno to the Old Ener-D system where they used their Aesir monsters to gather enough Ener-D so that Harald could use "The Rainbow Bridge Bifrost" to allow the signers to gain passage to the Divine Temple in order to prevent it rotating negatively thus stopping it destroying New Domino City and any civilians within 30 miles of. During this event, their Valhallanders began to explode, so they couldn't hold the bridge longer. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 147, he and his teammates are shown alive when Z-one told the people his meaning. Decks Anime Broder plays a "Nordic Alfar" Deck cards, using their effects to quickly Synchro Summon his ace card: "Loki, Lord of the Aesir". His Deck also has many Trap Cards to use in conjunction with the effect of "Loki". Video games Over the Nexus Tag Force 6 Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters